paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie and the Beast
This is the PAW Patrol of Beauty and the Beast. Story In a lush kingdom, the castle stood beautiful and grand. The castle was cared for by several pups and kittens and they were all kind, compassionate, and generous. However, the prince was selfish, spoiled, and unkind. Still, his pup Sir Chase was loyal to him. One day, while Chase was away in a far away village, an old fox appeared at the door of the castle. In exchange for shelter at the castle, she offered a single red rose to the prince. However, the prince turned her down because she was ugly and had nothing else to offer for him. Suddenly, the old fox becme a beautiful Ninetales, who was also an enchantress. She seen that the prince has no beauty in his heart. As punishment, she turned him into a pup-beast and turned all of the pups and kittens into talking and walking objects. She told him that the rose, which is enchanted, will bloom for a certain amount of time. He has until the last petal falls to break the spell or the spell shall last forever. The beast must learn to love a girl and earn her love in return. But as time passed, he fell into despair. Who could to love a beast? (Except a loyal to the core pup named Sir Chase) Away from the now depressed kingdom was a small village. In a small hut lived the Porter family: Mr. Porter, his son Alex, and his beautiful daughter Katie. Katie was a lover of all animals and cares for 3 pets: a cat named Cali, a cockapoo named Lady Skye, and a little lamb named Fluffy. However, all the other villagers think this girl is weird since she is always around animals and not acting like them. (Rest is Coming Soon) Cast (Full list coming soon) *Sweet Angel - Narrator *Katie - Belle *Ryder - The Prince/Beast *Mr. Porter - Belle's Father *Carlos - Gaston *Charming - Lefou *Majesty - Enchantress *Rubble - Lumiere *Rocky - Cogsworth *Sandy - Mrs. Potts *Daisy-May - Chip *Penelope - Babette *Lilac - Wardrobe/Maid *Marshall - Carpet/Carpet Cleaner *Zuma - Stove/Castle Chef *Tundra - Hat Hanger/Hair Stylist *Deliliah - Spoon/Kitchen Maid *Lulu - Fork/Dust Maid *Bumbleberry - Shears/Hedge-Clipper *Shelia - Teacup/Cook *Jellybean - Globe/Tutor *Roll - Plate/Drape Washer *Tart - Plate/Drape Ironer *Skylar - Mop/Floor Polisher *Riley - Broom/Floor Sweeper *Penny - Teacup/Flower Maid *Ellie - Teacup/Flower Maid *Nelly - Teacup/Flower Maid *Lavender - Suit of Armor/Knight *Plum - Suit of Armor/Knight *Sprout - Suit of Armor/Knight *Bud - Suit of Armor/Knight *Blossom - Suit of Armor/Knight *Peaches - Suit of Armor/Knight *3 Teen Blondes - Silly Girls *Tootsie - Phillippe the Horse *Luna and her pack - The wolves *Capt'n Turbot - Fish seller *Farmer Al -Butcher *Farmer Yumi - Butcher's wife *Wally - Footstool/Royal Pet Walrus *Chief - Monsieur D'Arque (I need characters for the first song and I need a lot of pups and kitties to play the servants/objects) (Your characters are allowed to be in this story) (If you wish to have your pup or kitty to be a servant or a character be a villager, mention it in the comments below and what you want them to be, if a sevant)